Jet Pack Guy And The Mystery Agent
by KittyKTheAuthoress
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. Please be nice! Basically, it has a Jember (Jet/Ember) shipping. (BTW, I'm Ember in the story.) Yes, I confess. I have a crush on Jet Pack Guy. Don't hate me! I just think he's cool! All characters are real except for Oscar2461. (Hes an OC.) This story is now COMPLETE! Thanks SO much to ALL of my reviewers, favoriters and followers!
1. Choloform Coffee Machines Cookie Fights

Prologue

_My name is Emberamber21. Ember for short. I'm a member of the EPF (Elite Penguin Force). I was a normal PSA (Penguin Secret Agency) agent until Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, exploded the HQ with popcorn (long story). Luckily, I got a perfect score on my test at the Everyday Phoning Facility (even longer story) and was transferred to the EPF. _

_Later on, Herbert blew up the HQ __**again**__ and we are still working on fixing it. I've been put in charge of the repairs. However, I've been ordered to stay undercover so that Herbert doesn't target me. Everyone calls me "Agent E" or "the mystery agent." To be honest, it's really annoying because I haven't heard my real name in a year or so. I just really want someone,__** anyone, **__to just call me by my real name at least __**once**__. _

_Oh well, it looks like it's not going to happen..._

_...Or will it?_

**Chapter 1**

**Chloroform, Coffee Machines, And Cookie Fights**

"Yo, Agent E! Over here! I think Jet is hurt!" I groan and pick my way around the debris to see Agent J, Jet Pack Guy, unconscious on the ground. I grab a face mask from a nearby medic and kneel to see a rag. I flip open my Spy Phone and snap a quick photo of it. "Chloroform," the robotic voice announces. The medic and I pick up Jet and carry him to G's office, the only part of HQ that's been repaired. "G," I call, "we have a situation. Jet's gotten knocked out with chloroform."

G rolls out from under a complicated looking vehicle and glances at the rag. "Ah yes, Agent E. You are correct in guessing that it is chloroform. Now, let me see him." G took Jet off of my shoulders and laid him on an examination table. "Tut, tut," he mutters, "Jet's in a bad way." I get up my courage to ask, "Will Jet be okay?" G grimaces and replies after a while, "Hard to say, Agent E. But it's not your problem. It's Jet's fault for sniffing the rag without getting permission to test it from me or you." I begin to protest but G cuts me off.

"Oh no you don't! You need a break- I insist. You've been in the HQ 24/7 and you need to go have some fun." I begin again, "But-" G grins, pushing me out the door. "Nope!" I frown and let down my long red hair and change out of the standard uniform. I replace it with my favorite white sweatshirt with red, yellow, and orange stripes and black stars. I pull out my MP3 player and slip my gold necklace around my neck. I stomp out the HQ door with my trademark purple and pink sneakers on, still fuming.

I go to the Coffee Shop and order my usual raspberry scone and chocolate milkshake, chewing thoughtfully. As I listen to the store owner and a customer arguing over a price, I notice that the coffee machine is broken. "Superguy5," I call to the waiter, my brother, "is the coffee machine broken?" He replies, "Yeah." I grin. "I bet you 70 coins that I can fix it!" My brother gapes at me then warns, "Yeah right! It's been blasting steam at anyone who gets close to it!" I grin again. "Well then, it hasn't met me yet."

About fifteen minutes, one wrench, and a whole lot of yelling (mostly how the coffee machine is EVIL) later, I manage to fix the coffee machine. Superguy5 gapes, but puts the promised 70 coins into my outstretched flipper. "Thanks, sis!" He calls after me as I leave, waving frantically.

As I walk outside, I am suddenly hit with a cookie. "OW!" I yell, rubbing my shoulder. I turn to see my sister, Oceana2334, sheepishly holding a bag of assorted cookies. "Sorry, sis. I meant to hit Katie12! I didn't mean to whack you with the cookie. But would you like one?" I nod in thanks as I choose a snickerdoodle, eating quickly. I then grab a handful and join in the cookie fight, giggling as my best friends, Slimmer4544, PeachCarrot, and Hope1297 walk over and start throwing cookies as well. When I go home that night, I grin as I go to sleep. I whisper to myself. "Maybe taking a break isn't so bad after all."


	2. Everybody Hates Me

**Chapter 2**

**Everybody Hates Me (Except For The Guy Who Doesn't Even Know Me)**

"I had a horrible dream last night!" I announce at the breakfast table to my college roommates, who are also spies. "Okay, shoot," Slimmer4544 says, chewing on a bite of pancake. "Hang on," Oscar2461, Slimmer4544's boyfriend, says. He sticks a spoon on the end of his beak. "Okay, now start." The other two roommates, Hope1297 and PeachCarrot, giggled, then fell silent, listening to my story. I began with a cliché.

"It was a dark and stormy night. I was working late at the HQ and I was really tired. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning crashed through the window and hit me! G, Dot, the Director, Rookie, and the other agents started to randomly yell at me. They yelled things like, 'You're fired.' 'You're a horrible agent.' 'You can't even handle a laser gun...' All of my worst fears, being yelled at me by the people who I loved and trusted! It was horrible, and the only one who wasn't saying bad things was- Jet."

The room was momentarily silent until Hope1297 murmured, "Do you think you ate some bad squid before bed? I remember the last time someone had a dream like that, they just were sick to their stomach because of some bad squid." The other college students, including me, stared at her blankly until her normally purple feathers turned pink. "Well," PeachCarrot said, breaking the silence again, "that's weird. Isn't Jet, like, that guy who got knocked out yesterday? He doesn't even know you." I nodded. "Yup."

Slimmer4544 grinned, putting down her fork, "Maybe it's because you have a crush on him!" I protested, my feathers also turning pink, "Slimmer4544! That's so unfair! What if I made fun of you and Oscar2461 because you had a bad dream?" Oscar2461 laughed. "She's got you there, babe." Slimmer4544 whipped around and glared at her boyfriend. "Don't- call- me- babe." With every word she poked his white-feathered chest. He coughed and said, "Sorry. But stop poking me!" We giggled as she dragged a sheepish looking Oscar2461 from the room.


	3. A Pep Talk, Sort Of

**Chapter 3**

**A Pep Talk, Sort Of **

After Oscar2461 and Slimmer4544 left the breakfast table, the rest of us finished our pancakes quietly. Afterwards, we cleaned up and went to HQ. I arrived amongst turmoil, my mouth agape at the sight of G frantically trying to calm everyone down. I pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the center. "Sorry, Agent E," another agent said as he moved aside. I reached the middle of the circle of agents and stared.

Inscribed onto the floor was a paragraph. It said,

"Puny penguins. You cannot stop me. Go ahead and fix your silly little HQ. I'll destroy it again later. Anyway, Klutzy wants me to tell you that that chloroform was her doing and don't you forget it. Cod, you guys have horrible security! Yours truly, Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire."

I bounded atop the meeting table. "Alright everyone," I shouted, "that's enough. Calm down! NOW!" A wave of quiet swept through the crowd. I shouted, "Guys! Just because Herbert wrote some words on the floor doesn't mean anything! If you ask me, he did it because he was scared that we would go find him and defeat him again!" Murmuring began among the other agents.

"Silence!" G bellowed, climbing up next to me on the table. "Let the Mystery Agent speak!" I nodded appreciatively towards G. "Thank you," I mouthed. I then began again. "Seriously, penguins. This is not a game. I know that missions these days are... complicated. I've led more than half of them. But this is NOT a reason to freak out! We need to defeat Herbert now! Not wait until HQ is repaired! Now is the time to strike, when Herbert least expects us to."

A tentative call rises from the crowd. "What if Herbert strikes first?" I grin in triumph. "He won't. In words of his own, he specifically said that he would never strike first when his opponent was weakened. He may be annoying, but he's a good sportsman."

An unfamiliar red penguin climbs up besides me. "She's right," the agent says. "I was there when Herbert blew up the old PSA with popcorn. He said the exact things that the Mystery Agent just said." I squint in confusion. Who was this agent again? I had the oddest feeling that I knew him. "It's me, Jet Pack Guy," he mouthed. I stared off into the distance, my mind rippling into what may be called a flashback.

"_Hurry up, Ember! You're too slow!" The red feathered boy laughed at the empty air behind him. "Ember?" He called, worried. "Where are you?" Emerald green eyes sparkled in the bush behind him, waiting for their chance. Jet whipped around suddenly to see Ember bearing down on him, jumping out of the bush. Ember's long red hair rippling behind her, she landed on Jet's white-feathered chest. "Got you!" She giggled. "Awww!" The boy laughed. He pushed the purple-feathered girl off of his chest then hugged her. "We're gonna be best friends for EVER," Ember squealed, embracing her friend._

Jet and I gazed at each other, oblivious to the crowd watching us confusedly. "Agents?" G asks, scratching the top of his dark blue-feathered head. "Is something wrong, Agent E?" I shake myself out of my trance and pull away from Jet's amber-eyed gaze, promising myself that I would talk to him afterwards. "Fine, G." I forced a smile. "Everything's fine."


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4**

**The Talk**

After the other agents left HQ, I pulled Jet behind a dangerously tilted stack of files. "Alright," I broke the silence, "how come you remember who I am, but didn't tell me? How come I didn't remember who you were, but I randomly had a flashback that told me you were my childhood best friend? I have questions, Jet, and I want answers." Jet placed his left flipper on my beak before I said anything else. The feel of it made my feathers tingle with warmth. _Stop it, _I told myself. _You are not paid to fall tragically in love with your fellow agents, Ember. So just snap out of it! _

Jet removed his flipper from my mouth and said, "Well, um, should I call you by your real name, or should I call you Agent E?" I gasped like a Fluffy fish. A little voice inside my head said, _You wanted someone to call you Ember, he's giving you that chance. Say yes! _"Um, err, ah..." For once I was at a loss for words. Jet smiled sympathetically at me. "It's okay," he murmured, "I thought it was weird when I remembered you too."

I cleared my throat and replied, "Call me Ember, but only when we're alone. I am giving you a privilege, Jet. Don't mess up!" Jet smirked. "You sound like a mumu, Ember." I stick my tongue out at him. "No I don't!" I poke him until he stands up. Before I notice what he's going to do, he hugs me. Three tiny glistening tears escaped down my purple-feathered cheek before I could stop myself. "Thank you," I whisper, "thank you for remembering me, Jet."


	5. The Trouble With Pookies

**Chapter 5**

**The Trouble With Pookies**

After work that day, I left the HQ to see a huge line of assorted penguins outside the pet shop. I pushed through the crowd, muttering, "EPF business, let me through." The crowd slowly parted for me as I went through the door. In the corner, the puffles were trying to hide behind the toy rack. Spread out across the pet shop floor was the reason for their fright. Or, should I say, reasons.

Everywhere was a different yellow penguin. I strutted up to the first one I saw; a girl with pink sneakers, a tiara, a stuffed bunny rabbit, a blue boa, and a pink shirt. "Excuse me," I began, "who are you penguins and why are you here?" She slowly turned around. When the girl saw my apparently menacing looking EPF uniform and badge, she freaked out and dropped her bunny. "STRANGER DANGER!" She shrieked.

All of the other yellow penguins whipped around and stared at me. Some even baby-crawled up to me and started to chew on my boots. "Ew!" I groaned. "Who are you people?" One yellow-feathered boy halted in crying like a baby to say in baby talk, "We Are Pookie Pops! Will Woo Be Our Mumu, Pwetty Wady?" I stared at him as my own pookie-hood came rushing back to me.

I wasn't your average pookie; from the start I refused to talk in all caps Like This. My mother, or as they say now, my "mumu," used to joke that my first pacifier was a grappling hook, because I was meant to be a spy from the day I hatched. My father had run off with another penguin when I hatched, so I never knew anything about him besides the things my mom would tell me sometimes.

"Oh yes, dear," she would sigh, "your father was a wonderful penguin. One day, when we were walking home from the ski hill, we saw an old lady penguin wearing nothing but a t-shirt. She was shivering in the winter cold, so do you know what your father did?" This was my favorite part, so as always I would join into the story-telling. "He took off his brand-new jacket and gave it to her! Then he said, may Cod be with you, ma'am." We would always chime this part together- until the day my mom went to catch some fish. She got caught in a human fishing net and I never saw her again. Being an extremely resourceful child, I went to the old PSA HQ and asked to be trained to be a spy. Thus, I began my spy training as an 8-year-old orphaned penguin.

I shook myself out of my memories and gently said to the pookie, "Sorry, sweetie, but I'm too young to be your mumu. But I will come bring you a teddy sometime, if you'd like." The little boy nodded and waved as I left the pet shop. "This is the trouble with pookies. There's just way too many of them to be adopted." I thoughtfully muttered as the door swung shut behind me.


	6. A New Friend

**Chapter 6**

**A New Friend**

I rolled over in my bed, moaning. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was the look in Jet's amber eyes when he told me that he remembered me from his childhood. _Stop it, Ember, _I told myself. _You __know__ you're not supposed to fall in love with your fellow agents. The Director said that in orientation, and so did the agent's manual!_ A little voice in my head said, _Yeah, but what if this was in secret? _"Shut up, me," I told myself. I stared at the clock on my end table. It read 11:30. I moaned and stuffed my head underneath my pillow.

In the morning, I sluggishly drag myself out of bed. The dark rings underneath my emerald green eyes indicate that I barely slept. "Hey, are you okay?" Slimmer4544 asks, shaking me out of autopilot mode. "Do I look that bad?" I ask her. She nods silently. I slap myself in the face with my left flipper, waking up completely. "Okay, better," Slimmer4544 grins, giving me a high five. I force a matching grin onto my beak and march out the dormitory door.

Today, I was assigned to a brand new agent to give a tour of HQ to. "What's your name, recruit?" I ask the light blue-feathered girl. She adjusts her glasses and says automatically, " Cuddles140. You?" Stifling a yawn, I rub my eyes and mutter, "Can't tell you. Security reasons. Just call me Agent E." She grins. In one fluid motion, she smooths out her standard blue recruit's uniform, polishes her glasses, tosses back her brown hair, and ties her black sneakers, all the while talking. "Are you tired? I'm not. Did you get any sleep last night? Or are you working 24/7, like that mystery agent I heard about?"

I face palm, then think to myself,_ This girl is __seriously__ hyper. _"I am the mystery agent, Cuddles140." I say. "Wow!" She gasps. "You seriously work 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?" I laugh and ruffle her brown hair. "Don't believe everything that you hear, kid." She laughs too and replies happily, "Okay!" I take her by the flipper, gesturing to the still-destroyed Command Room.

"This is the Command Room, Cuddles140," I say, my tiredness fading. "Cool!" She gasps. "Ooh, what's this thing do?" She asks as she aims a mini laser towards the dangerously tilting stack of files. I playfully punch her arm. "Rule number one of the EPF," I smile, "read the manual for all weapons before you use them and potentially blow up the island..."


	7. ProtoBot Returns

**Chapter 7**

**ProtoBot Returns- But Not In The Way You Would Think**

After the tour with Cuddles140, I had returned to clearing away the rubble with the other agents. Try as I might, I couldn't ignore the twinge of joy in the back of my mind. When I learn that Jet and I will be working together on sorting the surviving files that hadn't burned in Operation Blackout, I can't help but mentally cheer.

"Ember?" Jet asks in a low voice. "Is something wrong?" I reply in an equally low voice. "No, I'm fine. I'm just nervous." Confused, Jet says, "Nervous? Why?" I begin, "Well, there's a thought nagging me from the back of my mind, but I don't remember why." Silence fell between us. It was so thick you could cut it with a laser gun.

"Oh," Jet murmurs as he notices the file concerning the ProtoBot 10,000. I notice as well. "That was a bad time. We barely saved our computer system." Jet nods in silence. He doesn't talk to me for the rest of our shift. I know why he is upset over finding the file.

The year ProtoBot had risen, Jet had lost his sister in a fire that also nearly destroyed the EPF computer system. She was the best computer programmer the EPF had ever seen, other than Gary the Gadget Guy. She was brave, smart, and one of my very best friends. Her name was Jessica.

I was shaken out of my memories by a rumbling noise. The entire room began to shake, and I watched in horror as ProtoBot rose from the floor. G was balancing precariously on its right shoulder. "Crab," I whispered, my words fading into the mostly empty HQ. Jet stands up beside me and stares in horror. "G?!" Jet squeaks, his voice barely carrying. "What in the name of Cod are you doing? That- that's ProtoBot you're standing on. And- either you fixed that monster, or-" Jet chokes and doesn't finish.

G laughs and slides down ProtoBot's arm. "Please, Agents J and E! ProtoBot is not a monster! It is simply a misunderstood machine miraculously mutating a mind of its own!" Jet's eye twitches. I stifle a snort as G pulls out the "Stopeyesfromtwitching-inator" (Stop eyes from twitching inator) from his lab coat pocket. Jet backs away as the front of the ray sparks. "Sorry, G," Jet announces, "but I would like to keep my eyebrows. I don't want to have any part in the testing in one of your... inventions."

"Anywho," G grins maniacally, "ProtoBot here will help us defeat Herbert once and for all! All it needs is- wait for it, wait for it... A piece of my mind! Literally!" I start to laugh so hard that I begin to cough. Jet pounds me on the back as G scowls. "It's true! No fuel needed." I finished coughing and began, "G, what if ProtoBot developed a mind of its own again or took over the rest of your brain?"

G grimaces. "Well, the results of a combination of my brain with ProtoBot's are highly disastrous! Yet, they are equally unlikely!" Jet slaps himself in the beak. I do the same. "G," I groan, "to you, highly unlikely means never. But to us, highly unlikely means it hopefully won't happen until two days from now!" Jet nods voraciously.

"If this is what it comes to," he says quietly, "if we end up having to defeat Herbert by means of using... that, I will absolutely refuse." I watch the two penguins I trusted as much as I trusted my own family glare at eachother. This couldn't be happening. Gary and Jet never argued. "Like it or not," G announces, "I have repaired ProtoBot. If possible, its reprogramming won't be overridden by its old programming." I swallow a cold lump of fear. "I hope not, G," I breathe, "I certainly hope it won't come to that."


	8. Broken Glasses

**Chapter 8**

**Broken Glasses**

I knock on G's office door. "G? Are you there? G?" I grasp the doorknob and let myself in when I hear no response. The room was seemingly empty, and the lights were off. "Strange," I mutter, "usually the lights are never off." I continue waddling around the dark room until I nearly trip over something. I have to bite my beak to keep myself from crying out.

On the floor is G's body. His glasses are cracked, his eyes are blank, and a thin line of drool is escaping the corner of his mouth. I can't hold it in any longer. I scream. I scream a long, loud, unconnected, eerie scream. As if by magic, Jet appears by my side, bursting through the door. He strides to my side and rocks me in his flippers. He then carries me out in the hallway.

I sob as I have never sobbed before as Jet teleports downstairs to fetch penguin medics. Many more agents, including Slimmer4544, Cuddles140, Dot the Disguise Gal, and the Director herself, arrive on the scene. Oceana2334, one of the medics, finishes checking G's pulse. She stands up and clears her throat, silencing the crowd.

She smiles weakly at the restless crowd. "Okay, guys, I've got good news and bad news," Oceana2334 states. "The good news is, G is alive." The crowd held its breath. "The bad news is, his mind has disappeared into thin air. He has no brain."

* * *

_Most dramatic chapter yet! Aaaah! Sorry it's so short/ creepy, I based this off of a dream I had and it ties in really well to ProtoBot's brain-thieving antics. Don't worry, I'm not killing off any of my characters. I'm not that evil! (Or am I?) Anyway, I am probably going to end JPGATMA at about Chapter 10. But, there will be a sequel. Hakuna Matata, peeps. Oh yeah, and there still is no sign of ProtoBot. Cookies to those of you who know why G is in a coma-type thing and how ProtoBot ties into this. Wow, stuff is getting serious! Now, will Jet ever stop being annoyingly quiet? Will Ember kiss him, or will she slap him? And will I do more author's notes, or will I just ask questions? Find out in the penultimate chapter- Chapter 9- A Leap of Faith. Coming soon to a fan fiction near you! (Lol, got off of track. Looks like JPGATMA is a movie now!) Woo! See ya, guys!_


	9. A Leap Of Faith

**Chapter 9**

**A Leap Of Faith**

When G has been taken to the infirmary, I grimace at Jet, his solemn facial expression matching mine. "It's beginning," he whispers in my ear, "ProtoBot's return." I nod in silence, turning to him with tears in my eyes. Jet frowns and takes the sunglasses off of my face. I make no attempt to get them back. Jet brushes the tears away from my emerald eyes tenderly, an unfathomable expression in his eyes behind his own dark sunglasses.

Just then, the ceiling crumbles away above us. I gasp like a fluffy fish and point to ProtoBot, who is holding the remains of the ceiling of the HQ. Jet's eyes widen behind his sunglasses and he tosses my glasses into my outstretched flippers. "Ember, stand back! I'm going to deactivate ProtoBot from the inside!" He yells at me, pulling out his grappling hook.

I reply calmly, "No. You're not going to do that." Jet turns around from his stance, lowering the grappling hook. "Why?" I stride forward and grab the grappling hook in one flipper. "Because I'm going instead of you." I grab his collar, take a deep breath, and kiss him. Into that kiss, I put in all of my passion, all of my anger, and all of my fear. He tenses in surprise, then returns the kiss. In the world of perfect kisses, this one was just that- perfect.

I break the kiss and back away, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Jet," I whisper, turning towards ProtoBot. I take a deep breath and aim for the back of ProtoBot's metal throat. I fire the grappling hook, then jump off of the balcony, taking a leap of faith. I ignore Jet's pleading cries as I land on the inside of ProtoBot's gaping beak. I stare down into the dark hole of ProtoBot's emergency entrance hatch. "Here we go," I mutter solemnly. Then I jump down, into ProtoBot's throat- and most certainly the belly of the beast.

* * *

Jet couldn't believe what he had just experienced. In about five minutes of his life, he was kissed by a girl, had kissed the girl back, broken a promise to the girl, shown his softer side to his fellow agents, then watched the girl practically suicide. Wonderful. Behind him, the other agents were screaming. Jet feebly croaked one more call for Ember, to no avail.

Suddenly, ProtoBot began doing a gigantic, robotic version of the chicken dance, then lurched away from HQ. It was dangerously close to the ski lift. If Ember wasn't careful, ProtoBot would fall over on the ski lift, crushing it and the riders on the ski lift. Or, even worse, electrocute itself, frying ProtoBot and Ember along with it. Little did Jet Pack Guy know, that was exactly Ember's plan.

* * *

I steered ProtoBot closer to the ski lift, making sure that there were no penguins riding it. "Good," I murmured after affirming this. I take a deep breath before letting go of the controls and letting ProtoBot fall onto the ski lift. "Goodbye," I whisper as ProtoBot falls. I am falling... Falling... Then suddenly, I am flung into the sky by the force of the explosion. "Am- am I dead?" I whimper.

_No_, a voice inside my head whispers, _well; not yet, anyway._ I then start falling again, back down through the clouds towards the fiery inferno that is ProtoBot's remains. There's fire in the sky, surrounding me with ashes. _This is all my fault,_ I think, tears in my eyes.

I never thought that that crying, feeble, hungry, eight year old that I was so many years ago would experience this. Heck, I never thought I would be a secret agent, either. I guess impossible things are pretty normal for me. "I'm sorry, Jet," I cough, struggling to breathe. I then black out and crumble into a shapeless mass on the smoldering metal of ProtoBot's body.

* * *

_OHMYCOD! AM I DEAD? Nah, I won't kill my favorite penguin! I'm not crazy! But I am very dramatic... Anyway, the next chapter will be filled with drama and stuff. Yay! I am SO sorry for the wait for the past three chappies, guys. I am on summer vacation, so I went away for the week to my grandmother's house. Sadly, my laptop decided to be annoying and refused to connect to the internet, so I couldn't upload chapters 7 and 8. NOOOOOOO! BAD COMPUTER! So, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek of chapter 10, because it will be the most dramatic chapter yet. Plus, I don't have any cookies. Sorry... Anyway, without further adieu, I give you- an excerpt from chapter 10- From The Shadows!_

* * *

"My friends," Gary the Gadget Guy began, breaking the silence, "you all know why we are here today." The other EPF agents nodded gloomily. Gary continued, "Our dear friend, Agent E, has left us. She has gone to rest in the flippers of Cod."

Jet knocked on the door of the igloo. A pink-feathered penguin poked her head out. "Who are you? Are you one of my big sister's friends? Do you know where my sister is?" Jet swallowed in regret. "I'm sorry. Your sister is no longer among us..."

"You IDIOT! How could you do this? How do you sleep at night? How can you live with yourself, knowing you let my big sister DIE?!" The boy screamed in Jet Pack Guy's face. Jet swallowed down his shame. "I'm sorry..." he attempted.

Jet held his breath as the shadowy figure moved closer. The mist churned as the mysterious footsteps grew louder. "Well," muttered Jet Pack Guy, "at least I'll go to join Ember when I die..."

_Don't give up that easily, Jet... _A tiny, yet familiar voice whispered in Jet Pack Guy's ear. _You have so much to live for... _"Ember?" Jet whimpered, his voice fading into the night.

* * *

_Buh buh BUH! Drama! Told ya! Leave your reviews about what you think each of these scenes mean. Label them as the numbers 1-5, depending on which one you have a theory for. Yay! Bye, guys! See you in Chapter 10!_


	10. From The Shadows

**Chapter 10**

**From The Shadows**

"My friends," Gary the Gadget Guy began, breaking the silence, "you all know why we are here today." The other EPF agents nodded gloomily. Gary continued, "Our dear friend, Agent E, has left us. She has gone to rest in the flippers of Cod." Jet stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Agent E was the bravest penguin I have even met. She even sacrificed herself to return G's mind."

The group of penguins called out things that Ember had done for them in the past. "She taught me how to use a laser gun!" Cuddles140 called, interrupting Dot the Disguise Gal's shouts of "She gave me my trademark wig for my birthday!" Gary yelled, "She tested every invention I ever made!" Behind the cover of the crowd's noise, Jet murmured, "She taught me how to love again..."

That night, Jet traveled to Ember's old igloo, where she had lived with her brother and sister before she had joined the EPF and moved to the dormitory. "Maybe I shouldn't..." Jet muttered, hesitating to knock, "after all, they probably already know..." The red-feathered penguin then imagined what Ember would say. _Go on, Jet, _a tiny voice whispered, _it's for the better. _"I'll do it," He took a deep breath.

Jet knocked on the door of the igloo. A pink-feathered penguin poked her head out. "Who are you? Are you one of my big sister's friends? Do you know where my sister is?" Jet swallowed in regret. "I'm sorry. Your sister is no longer among us..." The girl held up a flipper to signal Jet to wait. She waddled back into the igloo, then returned with another red-feathered penguin. "My big sister is dead?!"

"You IDIOT! How could you do this? How do you sleep at night? How can you live with yourself, knowing you let my big sister DIE?!" The boy screamed in Jet Pack Guy's face. Jet swallowed down his shame. "I'm sorry..." he attempted. "SORRY?!" The boy screeched. "Sorry doesn't cut it! Get out of here!" Jet tried one more crusade. "Superguy5..." The younger penguin yelled, "No! Go away!"

Jet ran as fast as he could to the forest, wanting to escape. He sat down on a bench, waving his flippers through the cool mist. Just then, he noticed a shadow of a penguin coming towards him. Jet held his breath as the shadowy figure moved closer. The mist churned as the mysterious footsteps grew louder. "Well," muttered Jet Pack Guy, "at least I'll go to join Ember when I die..."

_Don't give up that easily, Jet... _A tiny, yet familiar voice whispered in Jet Pack Guy's ear. _You have so much to live for... _"Ember?" Jet whimpered, his voice fading into the night. _Yes... _"Ember, why did you have to die?" Jet Pack Guy's voice faded to a whisper. "Why did you leave me alone?" _I never died, Jet... I'm right here... _Jet whipped around to see Ember, her flipper on his shoulder.

"EMBER?!" Jet shrieked, not believing his eyes. Ember smiled sadly. "I know, you probably have no idea why I'm here now. You probably think I'm a ghost, or you're going crazy." Jet nodded slowly. "Well," Ember stated, "could a ghost do this?" She waddled forward and took Jet by the flippers, then kissed him. Whatever Jet had been expecting, he wasn't expecting a kiss.

The duo broke the kiss, then began to walk home. Ember's head was on Jet's shoulder and Jet's flipper was intertwined with Ember's. As the sun set above the island of Club Penguin, changes were stirring. And yet, those changes were good. The duo that was Jet Pack Guy and the Mystery Agent had more adventures lying ahead of them. This was not the end- but just the beginning.

_**The End?**_


End file.
